ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Rose Duignan
| Place of birth = San Francisco County, California | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = ILM production staffer, Producer }} Patricia Rose Duignan , often credited as Rose Duignan, is a production staffer who, in the employ of Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) has worked as production supervisor on , and while in the employ of Paramount Pictures/CBS Television Studios as producer on several ''Star Trek'' documentaries and specials. As a fresh twenty-three year old free-lancer, Duignan, started out in the motion picture industry, when she was introduced to George Lucas by John Dykstra in 1975, landing her first job later on as a production staffer on the production of Star Wars: A New Hope (1977). She followed Dykstra when he left ILM to work on the pilot of the original Battlestar Galactica television series (1978) as production assistant. She, however, did not follow Dykstra when he formed a company of his own, Apogee, Inc., but instead opted to return to ILM, where her first assignment was as production supervisor on The Wrath of Khan. She stayed on at ILM until 1987 with two more credits to her name as production supervisor/associate producer for Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1983) and Star Wars: Ewok Adventures - Caravan of Courage (1984). Most of her duties at the time, however, were taken up as member of the senior staff, among others as operations manager and as director of marketing. From 1987 until 1990, she worked at ABC Television, producing documentaries and specials, among others The Storm Over Amerika (1987) and War and Remembrance: A Living History (1988), before joining Paramount Pictures/CBS Television in 1990. For those companies she was (supervising) producer on the Star Trek documentaries and specials: * Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special (1991) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Behind the Scenes (1993) * Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation (1994) * Star Trek: Voyager - Inside the New Adventure (1995) * Inside Star Trek - The Real Story (1998) * VOY Season 7 DVD-special feature: "Braving the Unknown" (2004) * TNG Complete Series Boxset-special features bonus-disc (2007): ** "The Next Generation's Impact: 20 Years Later" ** "The Next Generation's Legacy: 2007" ** "Star Trek Visual Effects Magic: A Roundtable Discussion" A non Star Trek documentary she worked upon was Platforms and Polyester (2007). In between she, again for ABC, worked as producer on the the television show Bump in the Night (1994-1995). In 2008 she joined as visual effects executive producer, the visual effects company Kerner Optical, split off from ILM three years earlier. In that capacity she has worked on productions like Terminator Salvation, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Avatar (all three 2009), Iron Man 2, Killers, The Last Airbender, The Other Guys (these four 2010), I Am Number Four, Priest, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Cowboys & Aliens, and Abduction (these six 2011), her last 2012 credits being Big Miracle, 21 Jump Street and Red Dawn. Together with free-lance author Mark Cotta Vaz, Duignan has co-authored the 1996 reference book, Industrial Light & Magic: Into the Digital Realm. External link * Duignan, Patricia Rose Duignan, Patricia Rose